


air runs out

by urineblonde (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Call Me By Your Name AU, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Summer, yes it's the peach scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/urineblonde
Summary: Jaehyun never knew what fixation was.





	air runs out

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm super meh about cmbyn and I didn't even finish reading the book? but the peach scene is stuck in my head and I guess the thought was consuming enough that I had to adapt it to a dead nct ship??? okay lmao. you don't need to know the book to read this, tbh.
> 
> rip jaeil I miss you. you'll always be my favourite taeil ship.

Taeil, as always, is out fucking, as someone who is an attractive postgrad student vacationing—even just to do research at the town’s historical library—in the height of summer is wont to do. There’s Johnny, Jaehyun knows; Johnny would come over in the morning while Taeil is having breakfast and he’d walk around the pool and dip his toes into the water. When Taeil was done eating breakfast, he’d join Johnny for a leisurely stroll into town and come back to be just fashionably late for dinner, smelling _too_ fresh and sweet (and of Johnny’s cologne).

Ten, a noisy nosy boy who comes for three weeks in the summer, told Jaehyun that he caught Johnny bringing his ex home while the bike Taeil used to ride there was left by the porch and that they definitely weren’t playing old maid.

“She must be so full,” Ten sighs wistfully. He’s kissed Johnny a couple of times a few summers back, and every time he’s flown in since then, he’s expectant and hopeful before descending into ennui that brings him to the only bar in town every night until he has to fly back to Bangkok. “Do you know what that means?”

Jaehyun shakes his head.

“It means one of them takes the ass and the other…” Then Ten smiles wickedly and laughs. He has a pretty, delicate face, like a cat’s, and has a laugh that rings nicely, but his words— “Or do you think they tag-team? Go one after the other? That’s really tiring, you know.”

Tiring is Taeil sucking Jaehyun off that morning—the equivalent of breakfast—before heading off to Johnny’s. Jaehyun had remained pressed against the empty closet, shorts drawn down his ankles and his cock softening against his thigh, and he wanted to slide down onto the floor from the way his joints were wobbling.

This is tiring, too—actively imagining Taeil fucking that girl and she’s pressed between him and Johnny and from inside her, the preternatural feeling of feeling each other. It riles Jaehyun up, and before he knows it, he’s hard and Ten beside him laughs cruelly.

 

***

 

Jaehyun drops Ten off at his house some time before six with Ten complaining about the heat, but part of Jaehyun can’t help wondering if it’s also that entity of JohnnyandTaeil that bothers him, more than the oppressive heat. In any case, JohnnyandTaeil is something Ten will just have to contend with this summer and thankfully never again.

When Jaehyun gets home, there are peaches in the wooden bowl, white peaches that were sun-ripened so beautifully then plucked out by the family gardener. Without much thinking, he grabs two, and bites into one as he bounds up the stairs to his room, the juice trickling down his wrist, but instead of heading into his room, he finds himself walking into Taeil’s, seeing as the door to Taeil’s room was left ajar. Sunlight was leaking into the room and staining the bedsheets, and apart from that beauty, everything else in the room was sterile and pristine. It lacked that certain lived-in quality that Jaehyun was hoping for when curiosity got the better of him, but Jaehyun puts the peaches on the nightstand, and explores nonetheless with sticky, juice-stained fingers.

There’s Taeil’s notebook, filled incomprehensibly. It’s his fifth one since coming to the villa, debunking the myth Jaehyun had where Taeil doesn’t work at all and only eats and fucks and takes long bike rides through the town. The clothes in his wardrobe smell like laundry detergent and nothing else—again, painfully sterile.

But Taeil’s bed… It’s all made up for the day, the sheets tucked into the cornerrs so that the resulting surface is as taut as can be, but the _smell_ of it, concentrated on the pillow where Taeil rests his head, is so heady, so dizzying. Jaehyun lays his head on it, flops himself onto his stomach, then takes in a deep breath, letting the essential Taeil scent fill his lungs. It’s stale sweat and sun, and Jaehyun can’t help gagging a little, but he’s so hard, cock pressing into the bed.

He reaches down to touch himself, hips lifting up so he has space to move more freely, his nose still pressed to the pillow until he’s left gasping, his breath that smells of peaches mingling with the pillow. It makes Jaehyun let out a small groan, his grip tightening on his cock when he realises he’s close and all it takes is one more inhale and a brush of his thumb over the head to send him teetering over the edge, the come in his shorts hot and uncomfortable and drying down to a sticky mess and his breath coming in short bursts when he flips himself over to lie on his back and the fresh air hits him, clean and crisp, a faint reprieve from the onslaught of humidity earlier in the day.

Jaehyun’s lulled to sleep and wakes up in a slight panic, sunset now pouring in, which means dinner is soon, which means _Taeil is coming home soon_. The room stinks of the peaches he had left on the nightstand, and the reminder of them makes Jaehyun reach for the one he had bitten into already. He gets up and walks to his room, slurping noisily to catch the juice, then runs his tongue up his forearm to catch whatever trickles down all the while.

Just as he’s about to eat the next one, already snuggled into bed, he laughs at the little cleft in the centre of the peach, running over the divot with his thumbnail. A strange thought takes over him—he wants Taeil to come home right now and come over to his room, see him on the bed, how filthy and stained he is. Confused, Taeil will run that peach down Jaehyun’s stomach, graze it up the shaft of his cock, and ask, “Is this what you want?”

And he shouldn’t; the gardener took so much time and effort, years of pruning the trees, weeding. His thumbs dig into the flesh, his nails grazing the little pit inside that he bites off with his teeth and places on the nightstand. It’s like eating a vagina, and when Jaehyun pulls away, he can see the pink-tinged, fuzzy skin of the peach and the blushed tones of the inner flesh, radiating from where the pit was. He takes off his shorts, tossing them to the floor, then places the peach against his cock.

As he brings it down the shaft, the wet noise takes over him, more so than the feeling of the peach on his cock, soft and fleshy and wet. The noise is so lewd, obscene, juice running down the shaft to the innermost parts between his thighs. Faintly, he remembers Ten talking about how ready he wants to be whenever someone takes him; he has to be so wet that he’s practically dripping, otherwise it’d burn and Ten only ever wants pleasure. “You have to hear yourself get fucked,” Ten tells Jaehyun, then he wrinkles his nose and assures Jaehyun it’s as gross as it sounds, but in the best of ways.

He wonders if Taeil would like that, too, would like Jaehyun dripping and ready, maybe loose, like the grip of the peach on his cock, because the slide is heavenly. Or what if Taeil likes it a little tighter? Jaehyun squeezes the peach, feels the soft flesh give. Any more and it would become mush in his hands, a gnarly mess left to smear all over Jaehyun’s skin, so Jaehyun relaxes a bit and lets his hips buck up to meet the peach halfway, imagining that the peach is his opening and he’s Taeil, fucking him the way he imagines he should be fucked, fingers pressed so tight they leave bruises.

When he comes, he keeps the tip of his cock pressed against the peach then leaves it in such a precarious position on the night stand, fragile and used, a spot of white threatening to leak out of the crevices.

It’s then that there’s a knock on the door. Taeil replaces his knuckles with the call: “Jaehyun-ah? Auntie and Uncle are calling you for dinner…” When Jaehyun doesn’t reply, mouth pressed into a thin line and body flushing so hotly, Taeil opens the door and walks in. “Oh?”

On first instinct, Jaehyun should have grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it, but the scent of come and peaches lies heavy in the air, nigh impossible for Taeil not to pick up. So Jaehyun lays frozen on his bed and tenses up when Taeil comes closer, breath hitching when Taeil leans over him and skims over his mouth, his chest covered in a linen shirt, the tip of his dick.

“What were you doing?” Taeil asks. His breath ghosts over Jaehyun’s dick, the warmth of it making Jaehyun shiver. Before he can answer, Taeil licks down the shaft and sucks on the head until Jaehyun can’t feel his knees anymore. Then he places his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs, spreading them open so he can lick at the peach juice that’s stained his perineum, his entrance. When he lifts his head, he looks at Jaehyun and Jaehyun flushes from guilt, eyes darting to the peach on the nightstand, and Taeil just laughs, getting off of Jaehyun to pick up the peach.

Jaehyun sits up quickly, furious heat threatening to burn his face off as he puts his shorts back on. He doesn’t see Taeil eating the peach until it’s too late, Taeil lapping up the come in the space where the pit used to be till it’s all gone and he can bite into it. “No!” Jaehyun protests.

“Hmm?” 

Jaehyun is mortified.

“Are you worried I’ll ruin my appetite?” Taeil asks. He licks his fingers. “You taste so good.”

“Please stop,” Jaehyun begs. He doesn’t know where Taeil’s tongue has been, his fingers—

“Let’s go to dinner,” Taeil says finally, the peach nothing but juice left on Taeil’s fingers. “I’ll go ahead. You should wash up.”

 

 

After dinner, Jaehyun’s dad would bring Taeil aside to talk about Foucault over whiskey. Everything is a prison, including the philosophy of Foucault itself as it never becomes able to trascend into prescriptivism. But tonight, Taeil says he wants to spend time with Jaehyun, which is not odd, but Jaehyun’s dad is slightly put out and tucks away the box of cigars he meant to share with Taeil.

“What are we doing?” Jaehyun asks.

“Remember? You said you’d teach me how to play old maid.”

Jaehyun could almost laugh, but he’s frozen, dumbly following Taeil to his room.

“Is this your first time?” Taeil asks after locking the door.

It is, and it almost seemed like his body was just waiting for Taeil, having been cold and callous prior. “I—Yeah, it is.” Jaehyun swallows thickly when Taeil takes off his shirt, tossing it to the floor, then follows suit, feeling small and insignificant in his own skin until Taeil kisses it away, coaxing Jaehyun’s mouth open with his tongue.

Taeil is smart, almost too smart for someone like Jaehyun, and sometimes Jaehyun feels like when Taeil looks at him, he’s looking through him. And even now, Taeil handles him methodically, pushing on Jaehyun’s buttons to make him tick, and Jaehyun keeps reacting anyway, scrambling for Taeil blindly like a child, letting Taeil manoeuvre him so he’s on his back and Taeil is on his knees between Jaehyun’s legs, fingers working on the hem of Jaehyun’s shorts.

“How do you want this?” Taeil asks, and the question scares Jaehyun more than he’s ready to admit, having become infatuated with the idea that he has no choice in this matter.

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun answers.

Taeil hums. “Let’s take it slow, then.” It’s fine— _should_ be fine; Taeil kisses so tenderly that it makes Jaehyun ache, because the tenderness can stand for so much more than that. Taeil licks a trail from the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth and down his jaw to his chin then sucks on the skin of his throat till pockets of red form, the sharpness of them taking Jaehyun away from his thoughts. 

Slow apparently doesn’t mean gentle. Jaehyun can’t help watching Taeil move down his body until Taeil reaches the juncture between his thighs and puts his mouth there, making Jaehyun turn away, close his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do with the pressure against his entrance, the grip of Taeil’s hands on his thighs, keeping them spread wide apart and tucked close to his stomach so Taeil can have better access.

If he wants to, Jaehyun can reach out to touch Taeil’s hair then keep it fisted between his fingers, but uncertainty keeps him at bay until the desire to touch Taeil overwhelms him and he gives Taeil’s hair an experimental tug. Taeil lets out a moan that vibrates against Jaehyun’s skin and makes him shiver.

Taeil is the newest one in a long list of postgrad students staying at Jaehyun’s parents’ little villa on the outskirts of a historic town. He comes for the romance and a promise of getting work done, and Jaehyun doesn’t know what it is that Taeil does but neither does he particularly care; after this six-week stint, Taeil will have to pack up and leave the quaint summer town to go back to his university and Jaehyun will wait out another winter for someone else to come.

But having Taeil stretch him open like this makes Jaehyun want time to slow down, maybe even reverse, then something else that has poetics, something like he could touch Taeil forever, so won’t he please stay? Never mind that it burns, just like Ten warned; maybe Jaehyun llkes the burn. When Taeil enters him, Jaehyun stills, his breathing slowing down to a stop even as his heartbeat rushes in his ears.

He gains the strength to look at Taeil now then wishes he hadn’t, because he can’t make sense of Taeil’s face, can’t make sense of what he feels looking at Taeil’s face. Taeil’s breathing deeply, so surreally calm that he could’ve been asleep, then once he’s all the way in, he kisses Jaehyun in that calm, coaxing, tender way again.

Maybe next time, there can be teeth. This time, Jaehyun mewls at the movement inside him. He’s not sure if he likes being fucked by virtue of being fucked or if it’s Taeil driving him up the wall and _just_ Taeil. It makes sense, especially if Jaehyun were to believe in a purposeful universe (he doesn’t know about that yet either).

Jaehyun snakes his arms around Taeil’s neck and holds him close, smelling that same scent from the pillow clustered around the back of Taeil’s ear, along with the lemon verbena shampoo in the bathroom, Johnny’s cologne, and something muskier that’s new to Jaehyun, not the heaviness of a guy’s but the lightness of a girl’s. Unbidden, Jaehyun whimpers, and it only makes him cling to Taeil even tighter, even wrapping his legs around Taeil’s waist, the brush of his heel against Taeil’s back making Taeil fuck him faster.

There’s no space for Jaehyun to feel shame, between him breathing Taeil in and Taeil breathing _him_ in, Taeil digging his fingers in because he’s close, Taeil’s groaning going up in pitch till it eventually broke and if that isn’t the hottest thing Jaehyun ever heard, Taeil struggling to kiss him, his mouth only left open and Jaehyun’s mouth only left open, so when their lips do meet, it’s just that.

“…hyun…” Taeil pants.

“ _Please_ ,” Jaehyun whispers back, his fingers scrambling to find Taeil’s mouth on his face so he can replace them with his own mouth even if kissing is so tiring. He ends up biting on Taeil’s bottom lip when Taeil comes inside him, catching him by surprise by its wetness and warmth. Taeil gasps before slowly trying to bring Jaehyun back to tenderness with light kisses that are just barely so, his hand cupping Jaehyun’s face as if to behold him.

 

***

 

Jaehyun shifts in bed, unaccustomed to having someone else beside him, even if it’s someone that he thinks he could love. (He’d come earlier a few moments after Taeil had and the original wonderment had given way to urgency.) On the other hand, Taeil sleeps peacefully and deeply. Ten would joke it’s from all the sex he had in one day, but Taeil had always seemed at peace, like he was comfortable enough with himself that he didn’t feel the need to share.

And looking at his face now, Jaehyun can’t decide either if he wants Taeil to share. Maybe he can just keep taking? Like the way his finger is now tracing lightly the curve of Taeil’s cheekbone, trying to burn that sensation to memory. Like the way Taeil’s come is still inside his body, disgusting now that it’s cooled, but Jaehyun is reluctant to wash it away. Like the way Jaehyun inches closer to Taeil, unsure about liking the closeness but wanting to have more, just to try. Jaehyun can even steal a kiss, if that’s what he wants.

He closes his eyes but doesn’t fall asleep. Instead, he tries to match his breathing to Taeil’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/fractal)
> 
> please don't kill me; this is completely, 100% self-indulgent. also, they use lube but like I didn't wanna write it in.


End file.
